Red Star, Black Thunder
by KingOreSama
Summary: Manjyome and Judai are both actors in a weekly drama, although their everyday drama could be its own show. Between catfights, everyday drama, and romance, the crew has a lot on their hands. Note for my regulars- This is an actual story with an actual plot, narratives, and a fourth wall.
1. Chapter 1

**Ore-Sama: This happened. It's a bit plot-filled for something I wrote but hey, plot! Sorry for starting something new while I have another story going, Taffy fans, but I wanted to try something completely different so please accept my sincerest apologies. For any new readers, I warn you- if you decide you want to read my other works, they are worlds away from this in writing style and genre. They are cesspools of references with fluff and/or smut, with minimal to no plot.**

**Warning: Yaoi, catty Manjyome**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, not GX.**

* * *

_Chapter 1- Rising Star_

It irked the hell out of him, seeing this kid who had just stumbled into his field with no experience of any kind getting the lead role that he had auditioned for. Oh sure, he was the co-star, but in the end, it was all about the kid.

"Yuki Judai..." Manjyome spat the name under his breath in disgust as he watched the fluffy-haired brunette prance around the set like an excitable small child.

"Nnn? Manjyome, did you say something?" Judai spun around and walked over to Manjyome, much to his displeasure.

"No. Now why don't you go actually practice for once, hmm? Or are you just too good to work for something like the rest of us?" Manjyome growled hatefully.

"Don't worry, Manjyome! I already memorized the script, so it's all cool!" Judai grinned, "But thanks anyway!" And that was another thing that annoyed Manjyome. That kid was always overly friendly, and didn't seem to notice the sheer amount of animosity Manjyome held for him. If it was anyone else, Manjyome would have sworn that they were acting like that to mess with him, but Judai was just that dense. Some of the other members of the cast thought it was sweet and endearing, but all it did for Manjyome was make him sick to his stomach.

"That's nice, but can you actually act it out? They don't want you to go up on that set in two days and recite lines, they want you to act out the script," Manjyome sneered.

"Well... Here, let's go to my green room and I'll show you!" Judai grinned and took Manjyome's hand, which brought up the thing that Manjyome hated most about Judai. After all was said and done, he couldn't bring himself to actually hate the kid, and occasionally, though he'd never admit it, he'd feel his heart fluttering around Judai. Right now was one of those times, and despite wanting to protest loudly at Judai, he found himself obediently following him into the room.

* * *

"Hey Manjyome, could you do Claire's lines since she's the one I talk to the most in this episode?" Judai asked Manjyome, whose heart most certainly did not skip a beat at the idea of playing Judai's love interest. He was too professional for that, and it wasn't as if he liked the slacker or anything.

"Fine, whatever," Manjyome groaned.

"Alright, then..." Judai closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, he wasn't the annoying slacker anymore, he was Jack, the serious passionate student.

"Claire, I just don't like the way he looks at you..." Judai looked into Manjyome's eyes in a way that showed love and jealousy far beyond his normal emotional range.

"Jack, he's just a friend, nothing more! You worry too much," Manjyome smiled gently, getting into the role.

"I guess so... It's just that I'm afraid of losing you. I love you, Claire," Judai blushed and looked away shyly.

"And I love you Jack. I'm not goin' anywhere..." Manjyome grabbed Judai's chin and forced him to look right into his eyes.

"Claire..." Judai sighed and inched closer to Manjyome. Manjyome's eyes widened as he realized that the slacker was taking practicing this scene this far, and his brain shut down completely.

"Hey, Judai?" Asuka, the actress who played Claire knocked on the door, startling the two out of their trance.

"Yeah, what is it?" Judai asked, quickly recovering from the shock.

"The director wants to see you when you have a minute. That's all," Asuka said, and the two heard her walking away.

"God, I nearly had a heart attack!" Judai laughed, "So, I'll go meet with the director and then I'll be right back!"

"Uh, yeah, right..." Manjyome replied weakly, his system still too shocked to come up with a snarky response. Judai grinned and left, leaving Manjyome with his thoughts, thoughts which most certainly did not include being disappointed that they had been interrupted before Judai could kiss him, and didn't include intense jealousy that Asuka was going to be getting the real thing from Judai in two days. After all, this was the acting world, and it wasn't as though the two liked each other or anything. Wait, why was Manjyome trying to reassure himself that those two didn't like each other? It wasn't as if he cared at all. And his heart was just pounding like that because of the shock of being startled out of nowhere like that. That was his story, and he refused to believe anything else.

* * *

"Hey, Mr. Samejima? Asuka said you wanted to see me," Judai approached the director nervously.

"Oh yes, I've noticed that you and Manjyome have been getting along really well lately. That kid really needs a friend, so if you two would look out for each other, that'd be one load off of my back," The man smiled kindly at Judai.

"Uh, yes sir..." Judai trailed off, not expecting such a personal request from the director.

"Well, I do have a show to run and part of running the show is making sure all of my actors are able to work, and to work together," The director explained as if he had heard Judai's thoughts.

"Right... Well, I was just practicing with Manjyome and I promised him I'd be back as soon as I was done talking to you, so..." Judai trailed off, not quite sure how he was supposed to word his question.

"Yes, you may go now," The director laughed and waved Judai away.

"Th-thank you sir!" Judai stuttered and ran back to the practice room, only to find it completely empty. His heart dropped to the floor, and he dropped down with it onto his knees.

"Oi, slacker! What are you doing kneeling over there?" Manjyome's snide voice cut through his thoughts, and Judai turned to look at the pale heartthrob.

"Manjyomeeee~!" Judai cheered and all but jumped his co-star.

"Sl-slacker!? What are you-!?" Manjyome's eyes grew wide and his face heated up.

"I thought you'd ditched me Manjyome! I'm so happy you didn't..." Judai grinned, completely unaware of the effect he was having on the already confused actor.

"Y-yeah, I get it already now get off of me!" Manjyome cried and shoved Judai away, a little bit too forcefully. 'Shit, I didn't mean to be that... Wait, why do I even care? I don't care, dammit!'

"Heheheh! Sorry, Manjyome! I was just really happy..." Judai smiled sweetly, and Manjyome cursed himself for how undeniably cute he found Judai at the moment.

"Yeah, yeah! Anyways, let me show you how a real actor does things..."

* * *

"Phew! That was fun, Manjyome!" Judai yawned and stretched out as he stood up.

"Yeah, whatever," Manjyome rolled his eyes and started to walk away, but stopped when he felt a tug on his jacket.

"Hey Manjyome? Could I crash at your place tonight? My place is really empty and it's lonely..." Judai looked up at him with his large, chocolate-colored eyes and Manjyome felt his willpower being sapped away into them.

"Fine, but don't expect anything fancy," Manjyome sighed in defeat.

"Yay!" Judai celebrated by hugging Manjyome once again, sending a surge of heat throughout the dark-haired actor's body.

"Come on. We're taking my car," Manjyome moved towards the door with the brunette attached to his torso.

* * *

Fuck everything. This was Manjyome's only thought which echoed through his head as he laid in bed. The tanned actor slept so restlessly that he had not only managed to kick all of the blankets off of himself, but had also unbuttoned most of the front of his top, leaving his chest completely exposed to the chilly midnight air and his nipples were hard from exposure to the cold.

Manjyome gulped as he watched Judai sleep in some sort of creepy fascination, and decided to put a stop to it, as much as the small part of the back of his brain protested against ending it. He stood up and pulled the blankets back over Judai's body, but found himself staring a bit too much at the slacker's round, rosy lips. He finally managed to shake himself out of it and get back into bed, his thoughts replaced by a new one: 'I think... I'm falling for the slacker...' And with that, Manjyome rolled around restlessly for the rest of the night, not managing to get more than an hour or two of sleep.

* * *

"Guuuaaaahhh! Manjyome, wake up!" Judai yawned loudly, rousing Manjyome from the minimal slumber he had gotten. He looked at the cheerful, slightly disheveled brunette and wondered how the hell he had thought he was falling for him.

"Nnnn... I'm up already..." Manjyome groaned as he sat up slowly.

"I'll make breakfast, so wake up and get dressed while I'm in the kitchen, okay?" Judai smiled innocently and left the room, completely unaware of the emotional rollercoaster he had Manjyome riding the past few days. While Judai staying over was new, the pattern was always the same- Manjyome woke up hating life, people, and found Judai to be nothing more than an annoying insect until he actually spoke with the boy and started to get flustered over how adorable the slacker was, in both appearance and attitude. He groaned as he realized that this really was a recurring pattern for him, and that he really might- just might have been right the night before about falling for Judai, but decided to push those thoughts to the back of his head as he got dressed and combed out his tall and glorious spikes. So what if he was vain about his hair? It was one of his selling points, so he had to keep it neat for the fans!

"Manjyome, breakfast's almost ready!" Judai's voice interrupted him from his overly defensive thoughts. He really needed to learn to stop being so defensive when nobody was even attacking him.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" Manjyome called back and joined Judai at the dining table. He double took for a moment at the sight of the slacker in a girly-looking apron, then simply shook his head and sat down.

"I made pancakes and eggs. Here's yours," Judai smiled cutely and handed Manjyome a plate of delicious smelling breakfast food.

"Ah... Thanks..." Manjyome accepted it quietly and started picking at the food.

"Man, I'm still getting used to having to do a full-on dress rehearsal and everything..." Judai grinned as he devoured his food. "You'll get used to it," Manjyome swallowed and added "Maybe."

"So today I have to do that kissing scene with Asuka, huh...? I never imagined I'd have my first kiss like this, but it's not that big of a deal," Judai wiped his mouth, having already inhaled the plate of food he had made for himself. Manjyome nearly choked on his eggs at that thought, and took a huge gulp of milk.

"You mean you haven't ever...?" Manjyome asked a little bit too enthusiastically.

"Nope. I just never met anyone I was interested in. Well... There is one person right now that I think I like but I don't think it'll work out..." Judai scratched his head and smiled sadly.

"A-are you kidding!? Any girl would be lucky to have you, so go for it!" Manjyome said, defying his heart which had completely stopped.

"That's the problem..." Judai blushed slightly, "I-it's not a girl..."

Manjyome's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, and he felt a new surge of hope running through himself, "Oh god, you must think I'm really weird now, huh...?" Judai looked at him with puppy dog eyes, willing him to accept his interest.

"I have better reasons to hate you, slacker," Manjyome joked.

"Yay! So we're still friends?" Judai said hopefully.

"Uh, yeah, friends..." Manjyome finished his food and set it aside, "Now let's go to work already!"

"Alright! Let's do this! Iku ze!"

"We couldn't get through this entire things without one obscure reference could we?"

"Nope!"

* * *

**Ore-Sama: So yeah. This is the longest chapter I've ever written. Rejoice! And thank TheSlackerestSlifer for the existence of this, because I emailed her a preview and then my phone crashed and deleted all of what I had so far, but I was able to recover it because of that email. Also, some of the lines are from our roleplays. Okay, 2 of them are.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ore-Sama: You know, I genuinely thought this was going to be a clean story. Then Manjyome had to be a perv because that's what happened. Well, I don't regret it. Sorry for erratic posting times, but I'm trying to not fail school while living abroad in a non-English speaking country so yeah...**

**Warning: Mildly explicit yaoi**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Crushing Lighting

"Gaaahhhh! What am I gonna do about the kissing scene tomorrow?" Judai complained as he kicked his shoes off in the entrance to Manjyome's apartment.

"You could always try practicing on someone else," Manjyome suggested as he flipped the tv on to some documentary or another.

"But who?" Judai wondered.

"Yours truly," Manjyome suggested, "After all, I'm waaayyy more experienced in the art of kissing for television than you are!"

"R-really? Even though I'm... Y'know..." Judai trailed off, incredulous.

"Judai, this is acting. Caring about that stuff in this field is just asking for trouble down the line. Besides, don't you want to?" Manjyome egged him on.

"Well, sure if you're okay with it..." Judai moved closer to Manjyome and turned to face him.

"Alright, let me show you how it's done," Manjyome smirked to mask his uncertainty, then stroked Judai's cheek and gave him a chaste kiss that lasted a little bit longer than necessary.

"So... Like this?" Judai kissed him gently, opening his mouth slightly against Manjyome's.

"N-no, not quite. The kiss itself was good, but you have to think about the motions leading up to it," Manjyome instructed him while hoping his face wasn't as red as it felt.

"Oh, okay! So if I do this..." Judai put his hand on one of Manjyome's shoulders and stroked his cheek sensually before closing his eyes and kissing Manjyome, this time even more boldly than before, and Manjyome felt himself slipping away into the kiss. Then, despite Manjyome's best efforts, Judai pulled away and beamed at him.

"That was good. So there you have it. You'll do just fine tomorrow," Manjyome smiled weakly, disappointed that it had ended so quickly.

"Well, maybe I'm not so confident about that..." Judai purred seductively.

'Holy shit, did I just... And he...!?' Manjyome froze up at Judai's tone, then told himself that it was all just in his head. This was Judai he had been kissing after all- the kid probably didn't understand the meaning of the word seduction, much less how to pull it off.

"Well, I can't let you go in unprepared now, can I?" Manjyome subconsciously licked his lips and moved closer to the slacker and wrapped his arms around him. Judai kissed him again, and this time Manjyome didn't even bother trying to keep up the pretense of teaching Judai how to kiss. He hugged Judai tightly and moaned softly as Judai meekly deepened the kiss, refusing to cross the boundary of tongue. Manjyome took the leap instead and inserted his tongue, reveling in the sharp gasp he elicited from the brunette. He probed Judai's mouth, but withdrew in surprise when Judai pushed him down and added his own tongue into the mix. Manjyome moaned in satisfaction as Judai dominated him completely, only to have Judai pull away, still straddling him.

"Ah, s-sorry... I got carried away..." Judai blushed furiously.

"D-don't worry about it, I did too..." Manjyome sat up and Judai scooted off of his lap and all the way to the other side of the couch.

"I-I'm gonna go take a shower now," Judai stood up and left the room, leaving Manjyome with only his own thoughts as company. Manjyome found himself replaying that last kiss over and over in his head, remembering the feel, taste, sight, and those tiny erotic moans, but most of all the way he smelled. He wasn't being a pervert, Judai just had a smell that drove him wild! Okay, maybe that was slightly perverted, but it was a really sexy scent.

'And once again, I'm defending my own thoughts to myself... I really need to stop that,' Manjyome thought before resuming his constant replay of the kiss. He felt his pants growing restrictive and groaned before looking to confirm that yes indeed, he had gotten hard just by thinking about Judai making out with him.

'For fucks sake, this is all it takes? Damn, I really do have it bad, don't I?' Manjyome groaned internally, and contemplated places to relieve the itch. He opted for the bedroom, and stood up and made his way there. He closed the door behind himself, pulled off his pants and grabbed some tissues. He sighed as he relieved himself, and bit back a loud moan as he climaxed, then quickly cleaned up the evidence with the tissues and redressed himself, disposing off the tissues on his way back out of the room. He plopped back down on the couch and started dozing off.

* * *

Judai stripped out of his clothes and stood under the warm shower, simply relaxing and closing his eyes rather than actually washing.

'Crap, I can't believe I actually pushed Manjyome down like that! Wait, didn't he start it...? He did put his tongue in first and god it felt so- What am I thinking!? This is Manjyome after all...' He thought as water sprayed all over his toned body.

'Well, whatever! After all, I apologized and he didn't get mad, so it's all gonna be okay!' And with that thought, Judai began cheerfully cleaning himself off, then rinsed and got out. He then dried himself off and redressed in the same clothes he'd been wearing earlier and walked back into the living room only to find an adorable sleeping Manjyome on the couch. Judai smiled gently, then turned the tv on and flipped to a random channel that was playing on of the movies that Manjyome had been in. He found himself getting lost in the character Manjyome played, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the sound of the couch creaking.

"Gah! Manjyome, you surprised me!" Judai cried, then grinned goofily at Manjyome.

"Mmm... I'm hungry... Make me food, freeloader..." Manjyome groaned, still half-asleep.

"Yeah, yeah," Judai shook his head, turned off the tv, and walked over to the kitchen and started preparing dinner for the two. Manjyome drifted back into dreamland, only to be awoken by Judai shaking his shoulder. He woke up, and stared at Judai's adorable face, not catching a word that was coming out of his mouth.

"Manjyome~! Wake up!" Manjyome finally made out.

"Nnnn... I'm awake now..." Manjyome groaned and forced himself to sit up and stop staring at Judai.

"Dinner's ready, so get up," Judai informed him. Manjyome rubbed his eyes, stood up, and walked over to the dinner table where he was promptly served by Judai- something he could've gotten used to. He took a bite and resisted the urge to moan at the taste, not wanting to give Judai the satisfaction.

"I swear, I should just make you move in and start making my meals!" Manjyome joked.

"Eh? You really mean it?" Judai asked hopefully. Manjyome's eyes widened, and he forced himself to remain calm.

"Well... S-sure! I mean, at this rate you're just going to end up freeloading all the time, so might as well make you help out... And pay rent," Manjyome added. The kindness within him (which was admittedly reserved for Judai) only went so far, after all.

"Sweet! I'll get Asuka's brother to help me get my bed here after the shoot tomorrow, if you don't mind that is..." Judai trailed off and looked at Manjyome with those large chocolate-y eyes of his, and even though Manjyome had no intention of refusing, he felt a strange guilt welling up in his gut.

"Of course! I mean, you're not going to sleep in my bed, after all," Manjyome laughed nervously.

"Yay! Thanks a lot, Manjyome!" Judai grinned adorably, and Manjyome wasn't sure whether was happy about the situation or regretted it. After the hug he got from Judai after dinner, he was finally sure. The answer was both.

* * *

Manjyome gasped when Judai climbed into his bed and crawled on top of him.

"J-Judai!? What the hell are you-!?" Manjyome exclaimed.

"Shh... This is just my way of repaying your... hospitality, shall I say," Judai licked his lips and started unbuttoning his shirt. Manjyome gulped as he gazed into Judai's eyes which were normally so warm and innocent, but were now filled with desire in the most X-rated meaning of the word. He found himself unable to resist as Judai pulled the covers off of him and started lovingly undressing him, trailing over his body with light kisses that were just so... Judai. Nothing prepared him for the feeling he got when Judai pulled down his pants and took his half-erect member deep into his throat and began sucking and bobbing like his life depended on it. Manjyome moaned loudly as Judai played him like a piano, barely resisting the urge to thrust into his throat.

"Hey, Manjyome? Maaaaanjyoooomeeee~?" A voice broke him from his stupor, and he felt a hand shaking his shoulder. He jumped, and looked around. Judai was no longer on top of him- he was right in front of him and Manjyome thanked his lucky stars that Judai couldn't see his crotch because of the way he was laying down.

"Manjyome, are you okay? You sounded like you were having a nightmare..." Judai looked at him with so much concern that Manjyome started to feel that misplaced guilt once again.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I was just having a really weird dream..." Manjyome reassured him.

"Oh, okay! Well, good night..." Judai yawned and went back to sleep. Once Manjyome was sure he was asleep, he reached for the conveniently nearby tissue box and began relieving his arousal that Judai had indirectly caused for the second time that day. When put like that, Manjyome felt like a massive pervert.

* * *

Despite the feelings he had had before, Manjyome found himself being surprisingly indifferent when Judai and Asuka actually kissed. Maybe it was the fact that Judai was in character and practically looked like a different person. Or maybe it was that that one tiny kiss the two shared for the cameras was nothing compared to what he and Judai had done the evening before the shooting. Either way, he was grateful that it didn't particularly suck to be there when it happened. After the shooting both Manjyome and Judai, as well as Asuka hung around for a bit and talked.

"Hey, Asuka? Can you have your brother stop by my place and help me move some of my stuff?" Judai asked Asuka.

"Sure. Why?" Asuka answered simply.

"Well I ended up moving in with Manjyome, but his car is no good for moving big stuff and I don't have a car at all," Judai explained. Asuka gave Manjyome a knowing glance which he avoided acknowledging, although a slight blush betrayed his cool demeanor.

"I see... That's nice," Asuka smiled gently, yet Manjyome sensed an ominous hatred emanating from her general direction, which he opted to ignore in favor of glancing towards Judai who was smiling happily, blissfully ignorant of the now-apparent rivalry between Asuka and Manjyome.

* * *

**Ore-Sama: I can't help it... I already have someone I like pairing with Asuka though. The hint is that there's only a romantic aspect to their relationship in the manga. It's actually a het pairing. It's not like I don't ship those, it's that I don't ship non-yaoi Yugioh couples because there ARE no girls in Yugioh. This will not be an Asuka-bashing fic. You know what I do about characters I hate? I ignore them. **


End file.
